User blog:WanderingSkull/Richard Winters vs. Amon Goeth
The war in Germany is coming to a close after a long and hard fought battle to repel Hitler's forces from Europe. Richard Winters, and the 101st Airbourne have managed to capture Eagle's Nest and are awaiting orders from command. Amon Goeth, is planning his escape out of Germany before his capture from Allied troops. Just as he plans his escape, Winters has gone a mission with other members of the 101st to look around the surrounding area. GO GET 'EM BOYS.-The Announcer The Brave Major "Richard Winters" vs. The Sadistic Nazi "Amon Goeth" Major Richard Winters Richard Winters, the World War 2 veteran who would fight through the hell that was Europe at this time. Winters as the war went on would later be promoted to the rank of Major and commanding officer of the 2nd Battalion and later 1st Battalion. He would participate on the D-Day landings with other members of the 101st Airbourne. Winters would take over as commanding officer for Easy Company for the rest of Operation Overlord. During, Operation Market Garden he and the 1st Platoon was able to successfully repel and capture German forces that had been attacking a American headquater. Later in the war Winters, would participate in the Battle of the Bulge where him and the entire 101st were fighting 15 German divisons. On March 8th, 1945 Richard, would be promoted to the position of major. On May 5th,1945 the 2nd Battalion would Berchtesgaden and remained their till the end of the war in Europe. He was well-liked among his men and is known for his great leadership. Richard Winters Weapons KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|KA-BAR Knife 400px-M1911Colt.jpg|Colt M1911 800px-Submachine gun M1928 Thompson.jpg|Thompson M1A1 M1-Garand-Rifle.jpg|M1 Garand Rifle MK2 grenade.jpg|Mk2 Grenade Amon Goeth Amon Goeth, a name that that many under his eye feared for their very lives. Goeth was the head of several Concentration camps, where those under him lived in fear along with the prisoners he was in charge of. Amon Goeth would be in charge of buliding the camp Plaszow the construction would take one month of forced labor to complete. In 1943, Goeth would be in charge of evacuation of the camp Krakow which result in 2,000 dead. Later, he would close Tranow, where an estimated number of 10,000 people were killed on the spot. Szebine would later also be closed down by Goeth by ordering inmates to be murdered on the spot result in thousands of lives lost. Due, to his abilties of controling these camps he was promoted to the rank of Captain. Goeth, also believed Jews should pay for their executions demanding 2000 zloty and 3kg on coffee to make for the cost of ammunition. During his reign as commanding officer of Plaszow, Goeth would personally kill 500 prisoners and send thousands to their deaths. He was captured by Allied forces and later executed in 1946. Goeth was known to shoot at camp internees for sport. Amon Goeth Weapons SS_dagger.jpg|SS Dagger Luger p08.jpg|Luger P08 mp28-II.jpg|MP-28 Steyr2317D.jpg|Steyr Mannlicher 400px-M24handgrenade.JPG|Model 24 X-Factors Voting The votes must either have descriptive edges or be at least a paragraph long that goes into depth-1 Point Somewhat descriptive edges and a decent paragraph-.5 Point Terrible votes with no reasoning- 0 Points Voting Ends May 30th Richard Winters will have 4 101st Airbourne Soliders with him and Goeth will have 4 SS members with him. Battle Amon Goeth: A small work camp near Eagle's Nest was the location of 5 SS members quickly loading whatever they could onto a vehicle among these men was, Amon Goeth shouting orders. "Beeilen Sie sich! Legen Sie die Waffen auf das Fahrzeug," (Hurry up! Put the weapons on the vehicle.) shouted Goeth as looked on and ordered one of the men to enter the driver seat. The youngest SS member approached Goeth and spoke "Hauptmann, was wissen wir über die Gefangenen zu tun?" (Captain what do we do about the prisoners?). Goeth looked at the young man in front and reponded to him in a cold tone of voice, "Sie haben verhungert vor, lassen Sie sie wieder hungern. " (They've starved before, let them starve again.) The young member responded with a nod and picked a rifle only to have a round clip off a side of his ear. Richard Winters: Richard Winters and his men were traveling around the surrounding area of Eagle's Nest and found this camp along with the Facist scum still in it. Winters and his men began to fire at the group behind their cover while Amon's men grabbed the weapons off the vehicle and responded with some fire of their own towards the Americans. The firefight was going nowhere till an American threw his MKII which landed on the truck. "Granate!" was shouted and SS members ran to avoid the explosion except the driver who was obilterated in the expolsion. Amon Goeth: Winters and his men moved in looking for any of the remaining men only to have man to his left shot from behind by an SS member with a Mannlicher, who was promptly killed by his ally using an M1 Garand. Amon Goeth: Richard Winters: The group moved out checking out the surronding bulidings to find where the remaining German forces had gone. A riflemen entered what appeared to be a small comms room as he entered he noticed a map in the center with a destination, deciding this could be of some use he picked up the map and slipping it into his pocket he turned around and in the doorway appeared Goeth aiming his Luger and firing a round into the solider's stomach dropping him. He near the man remaining on the floor and before he can grab his rifle he fires two rounds into his head. Richard Winters: Winters and his fellow troops see a tower, ordering one of men to climb it to get a better vantage point of the area. The riflemen complies and quickly climbs and soon spots one of the remaining enemy troops and warns his allies but at that moment he hears a clank beside looks down and sees Model 24 he widens his eyes in shock before the grenade explodes, destroying both him and the tower. Richard Winters: Winters and his remaining ally fire towards the German in retalliation killing him with a combination of Colt M1911 and Thompson rounds. Amon Goeth: The two remaining Allied soliders suddenly hear an engine and rush towards the scene in hopes of preventing the others from escaping. Once they reach the car they see no one a confused look appears on both of their faces until a rifle round hits Winter's last man downing him, seeing the shooter Winter's fires a round from his pistol scoring a headshot on the man. Amon Goeth: Goeth appears from behind a buliding and looks at the Major and aims his Luger as Winters aims his own pistol he hears the infamous clicking noise as a 9mm round enters his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground gripping his new wound. Goeth slowly walks towards the American and pulls out his dagger intent on finishing the man personally he smiles as he sees his prey crawl backwards and as he raises his dagger, a sounds echoes and Goeth is soon gripping his hand in agony. Taking the the chance Winters pulls out his own knife and stabs the SS member in the neck ending his existence. Amon Goeth: Looking up the Major sees his last man still alive one hand gripping his Colt and the other grabbing his side wound. Picking himself up he walks towards his fellow solider and extends his hand pulling him back to his feet. Together they radio the other members at Eagle Nest to mention the nearby camp and group of SS members they faced, along with the brave soliders that died facing them. Category:Blog posts